Incapable of Loving
by Icy-Windbreeze
Summary: One cursed being searching for her reborn love.A lonely soul holding the only item threating a cursed ones existence. What happens when their paths cross? -On hold-
1. Prologue

Hello, my dear readers! After the very positive response of "The Guardian of My heart" I decided that if you were so kind to inform me of your opinions then I should probably return the favor. So now around Christmas holiday I thought that why not give my readers a gift from me as well? Since I am nothing near wealthy I could not possibly afford to buy every single one of you a present. Instead I'm now posting my prologue to my next story which was planned to be posted next year but since you all seem to, in some weird way, enjoy my writing I decided to post it earlier. This is an AU which means that I get to decide a lot of these fantasy creatures and people along with many other things. Basically it's a total new world where I set up the rules

So please do try to enjoy!

--

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own the characters but the rest...I busted my brain to come up with!**

* * *

--

In ancient time where mythical creatures and mysterious magic existed creating legends of

many adventurous journeys. Where everything was possible and anything could happen, contributed to

many glorious tales. Some may be true and some may not be but still the exciting feelings as a

listener were always present. I have particularly chosen a legend to tell. It is a unique one and

does contain the usual exhilaration but it also surround around a heartbreaking love story. To

further be able to explain the reason behind it let me first clarify a couple of details. First of

all I realize that if I now say that it includes a curse then you may feel as if it includes a

typical cursed one and this individual's voyage through many hardships to break free from this

curse. Now what if I then tell you that this woman I speak of instead willingly sought to be cursed?

Will you say it makes a difference? Let us then proceed further. The explanation behind the cause of

action is that she lost someone precious to her. They had a forbidden love, a pure love between two

human beings only being considerate filthy in the eyes of the others. This forced them to flee. To a

place where nobody knew of them, for a new start. With high hopes they set out but halfway they meet

yomas, creatures who feed upon the living for their own survival. In a desperate attempt her lover

sacrificed herself as bait to lure them away, to save her. After being knocked out cold and hidden

she remembered nothing more. When she later on woke up she found her lover with nothing but a pile of

bones left. They had cleared every part and if they had not then maybe the crows had, a painful

thought. Filled with rage of hatred she vowed to never rest until the day she had executed every

single one responsible. The next problem she was facing was that she would need more time than a

lifetime of a human could offer. She needed time to track down and obliterate the targets furthermore

she wanted a chance to see her dead lover again, for a chance to apologize or show her gratitude. The

bottom line being that she wanted to be reunited once more, take up for lost time. Now there were

stories telling that after 950 years a descended soul would once more walk on the face of earth. Why

such a long time? The reason may be that after about nine generations of living nobody would really

recognize a girl who once lived and now many hundreds of years would grow up to look the same. If she

would have chosen death instead it did not have to mean that she after being reborn would meet up

with her, again. So the first thing she did was seek out the Shielians. The rumored although secluded

group who never had any form of contact with the outer world which would make it all the more

difficult to locate their exact position. Likewise the external citizens did not know much about them

either except for the fact that they were more familiar with magic than any others. She found them

and it took her a very long time to persuade them into agreeing. Never had they experienced somebody

who pleads to be cursed, by the most painful one nonetheless. She was pleading them to let her stay

in this world for a 1 000 years as a cursed one. You see there were certain points of the curse she

never bothered asking about. The Shelians asked several times if she required to spare some minutes

to listen about the price to pay for such a curse. But she had no time to spare and insisted in

performing the spell immediately. Now the only ones who knew about the consequences were the

Shielians and luckily for you, I happen to also know. The penalty was that she would never be able to

express love or perform any act based upon the emotion love. A pity she could not save some of the

time to hear it since she has set out to be reunited with her long, lost and soon-to-be reborn love.

Not knowing what lies ahead in her journey or what this side-effect might cause.

So now I ask you, dear reader, do you have some time to spare for this old tale?

--

* * *

Well? Does the plot suck? Was something inconsistent in the story? Please don't hesitate to let me know but please be nice, I really did try really hard.

Some things to clear up:

Yoma- Borrowed from Claymore (if you have yet to see this beautifully made anime then please do) not exactly like the originals I had to change a few things to fit into my story.

Shelians- I was out of ideas of what to call them if it wasn't that they needed some kind of name then this would be posted earlier so if you have a better suggestion please do tell me since I'm practically banging my head against the wall out of frustration.

I am posting this up in order to see if there you are interested in reading this concept that I have created. Please do drop a comment or two in order for me to decide if i should keep on writing more.

Merry Christmas my dear readers!


	2. Countdown to Destruction

I feel like I've neglected this fiction for a very long time and even though there are more people interested in "Stranger" I just can't leave it alone anymore. But after this I promise that I'll get started on it. So here's the first actual chapter.

**Disclaimer:**** Nothing is mine except the plot and the AU world perhaps.**

PS. If you get confused note that the text in _italic_ are thoughts and are from two different persons separated by "_--" Ds._

--

* * *

"_The Red Viper"…such a remarkable name for someone such as myself. Why did I receive such a nickname in the first place? Perhaps I do resemble the magnificent creature who appear calm and when you least expect they attack, which they do to strike, patiently waiting for their prey and the exact moment for their assault. I hunt and I desire blood. However, not human blood, no, I seek for blood from the cursed beings, often referred to as Yoma, feeble creatures that require flesh and blood from humans to survive. They are despicable to the extent that I, myself, became a cursed living being in order to obliterate every single one of them. Erase them from the face of earth. Nevertheless, do not mistake me with a noble and heroic personality. I could care less for the human race if not...for __her__. In my life, nobody has ever showed any kind of affection towards me, love is not the same as adore. They respected me, treated me well but never would they even consider sacrificing anything for my sake. It was only __her__. She will be reborn yet again as human and for that single cause; I will devote my life into creating a safe society for __her__. In addition, I wish to see her for one last time. A single chance to express my love and gratitude for the only individual, who has ever cared, loved and sacrificed anything for someone like me. She was the sun in my life, which they brutally took away, leaving nothing but a single metallic item behind: an emerald ring as green as her beautiful eyes. Since that day, I have always carried it with me, treating it as the most precious item in the world. I have been training mercilessly in combat and efficiently mastered fighting with a katana. Spending countless of years collecting information, anything in regard about the Yomas whereabouts, behavior, pattern they follow in attacking different cities and most of all everything about their leader for the entire race. I have planned everything in exact detail and patiently awaited the perfect chance. I have everything prepared but it seems my time is running out. I vowed to accomplish this mission before her rebirth but I seem to be failing. I have annihilated several bases and there are not many left intact. Somehow they seem aware of my intention and are splitting up their forces to make it difficult for me. It does not really bother me because it makes it easier when their forces are divided except it takes additional time, which I cannot afford. I will not make it in time and somehow I have a dreadful feeling concerning this matter. This will end soon, perchance not in the way I intended._

_--_

"_The Red Viper", a story told to frighten the wimpy kids into doing something stupid. I wonder who made it up. About a cursed warrior searching revenge and have destroyed countless of towns. Wiped out every single citizen and leaving wrecked buildings behind in a long trail. How did they name her "The __Red__ Viper" anyway? No one has seen her and lived. When I asked around they only said that it was because some had been in the neighborhood when she coincidently attacked a town and heard hissing sounds when she killed, almost like the hiss of a snake. The color was because the grounds in the aftermath always were covered in crimson blood. Nobody knows if it is a male or female, maybe it's genderless. Later on, somebody claimed that this creature's eyes were tainted crimson from all victims' blood. Others meant that it was as tall as a building, ferocious, and bloodthirsty only out for blood. The rumors say that in the beginning it sought vengeance but after some time the pressure became too much making it loses its mind completely and killing anyone in its path. It seems like a sad story in overall that people change just to be able to have a tale to tell. In a way it seems sad but whatever this "Red Viper" is I have to find it. I have questions I need answered and currently its the only clue I have but I know that with my power I won't go far. Somehow, I need help from somebody, to even come close my goal even if I hate to admit being weak. I'll do anything to know who killed my family or more importantly if "The Red Viper" is the killer I should hunt._

--

* * *

In a peaceful town and in a quiet neighborhood something unusual occurred. A quarrel, a fight or perhaps a disagreement started of this bright and shining day. The

wicked ways of fate choose a most appropriate place to force two determined souls in union and skillfully show off just how coincidental destiny could become. A gamble

for amusement or an unfortunate reunion is yet to be seen. Nevertheless, let us not rush ahead, shall we? I beg your pardon I seem to forget that you have yet not

heard this tale and I am jumping ahead of your knowledge. Let us first introduce you to Kuga, Natsuki a true loner in its glory. Her aura is cold as her dark and midnight

hair but her emerald eyes capture you in its pure innocence. She is as stubborn as you can become and unfriendly in all manners yet she always manages to attract

people's attention. Plenty of eyes who followed her movement, ready to be diverted if caught, were trailing behind. She was obvious to the interest or perhaps it just did

not matter any way. She was focused on solely one matter: the whereabouts of "The Red Viper" which brings us to the reason for her arrival into this serene village and

witnessing this conflict. Natsuki is a type of person who dislikes crowds so if she can she will avoid interfering with other business unless it has concerns something in

her field of interest. She happened to pick up the words "viper" and "red" which was more than enough to make her stop. Curiosity took the best of her and she notice a

woman, a very beautiful one for the point, who seemed to be in a conflict with three rough males. Natsuki grew irritated at the fact that a group of men would harass a

single woman and in her eyes, they were beyond lowly creatures.

-"Hey, beautiful! What do you say? Come with us and we'll have plenty of fun the four of us, huh? What's a girl like you doing all alone anyway?"

-"Oi, leave her alone!"

The attention suddenly shifted to Natsuki since her outburst and the males snickered.

-"Hey, guys! There's another one her and she's pretty cute too!"

The one who felt confident enough on commenting on Natsuki's loveliness reached out to touch her cheek but Natsuki slapped it away.

-"Oh, a feisty one! Just like I like them."

Natsuki's annoyance grew by each second and when he still did not understand while trying to, yet again, touch her she rewarded him with a nice upper hook. The man

staggered being caught in surprise and rubbed his tender chin.

-"Ouch! Why you little bitch!"

The injured man hollered a couple of commands at the rest of the two and rolled up his sleeves ready to teach the insolent girl a lesson.

-"Ara, that is quite enough, gentlemen. I will not enjoy harming anyone nonetheless; it does not suggest that I will hesitate in doing so. I suggest for you to leave before it comes to that particular resolution."

For the first time Natsuki actually studied the woman she tried to save, while speaking words of warning towards the three men her eyes were closed but at the last

word they revealed a pair of eyes as red as rubies. The unusual eye-color surprised Natsuki but her breath caught in her throat when they looked straight into her own

eyes. Those eyes held determination and yet gentleness that made Natsuki shiver. She was certain that she rather wished to stay on this woman's good side if those

eyes felt piercing enough then imagine the sheer power with a katana. Further studying the mysterious woman, she noticed her clad in a purple kimono a white

sunshade was thrown aside. It would seem that the handle was the katana itself, concealing its existence.

-"Heh look, the woman thinks she can wield a sword!"

He pointed with a dirty finger at the red-eyed woman and laughed heartily.

-"Never mind her; let's take the blue haired first."

The three men approached Natsuki and each bore a sleazy expression telling of their perverted thoughts. Natsuki answered with a defensive stance, ready for any

attempted strike. The leader of the group reached out a hand yet again and at the same time the echo of an unsheathed sword. A split second later, a thud was heard

followed by an agonizing scream. A severed hand lie at Natsuki's feat and she was in great shock. Blood were streaming out of the wound and some on the blade. A flick

with the sword and the katana was clean of the fluid that tainted its shimmering blade earlier. Slender fingers as graceful as they can be wielded a deadly weapon with

such ease and eyes with fear followed its every movement. Perspiration was dripping from the threatened men's faces and they swallowed slowly with hesitation. The

pained screams from their comrade were ignored. When a predator suddenly becomes the prey, confusion is evident.

-"We're sorry. Please! Spare us!"

They knelt in front of the superior woman. The absolute power emitted from her made them tremble even more.

-"That was my intention at the very beginning, gentlemen, however my mind seems to have changed."

The petrified men froze at the venomously voice. They tried for a panicked retreat and got up but they managed to turn their backs, which may have been their biggest

mistake, nevertheless nothing else came from their throat except a gurgling sound. Blood once giving them life were now choking them and slowly draining their life.

Natsuki only stood there, watching this bloodbath, she saw shimmers of silver and the ground was colored in their blood. She could have sworn that the blood was red

as the eyes of the warrior slaying them but the ground was covered in a purple liquid. The men who had rough characteristics now had monstrous faces and deep

brown-scarred skin. They were slashed in halves but it appeared to have happened with such speed that their expressions still wore those of fear. Natsuki's heart was

pounding in her ears and she had trouble to breathe. Never in her life had she encountered such hideous creatures. She resumed her gaze at the chestnut haired

fighter and she felt another wave of fear washing over her entire being. Would she end up with the same fate? Contrary to her beliefs, the former ruthless woman's

features softened towards her.

-"Ara, I apologize deeply for frightening you. I never anticipated that I would receive such honored help and I am sorry for the outcome. Ara ara, where are my manners? My name is Fujino, Shizuru. How may I address you, little girl?"

The deadly aura had abruptly vanished and now a smiling woman was standing in front of her still holding a sword, which seemed out of place.

-"Kuga, Natsuki."

-"Ara, it is a pleasure meeting you, Natsuki-chan."

The person being called upon blushed a light shade of red much to the strangers amusement. Natsuki huffed in annoyance.

-"Skip the "-chan"! It's not like you're that much older than me."

-"Ara, how can Natsuki-chan be so certain about that, I wonder."'

Natsuki crossed her arms when asked the question.

-"You look like you're two maybe three years older than me and I don't like to be called that."

-"Then what shall I call my brave savior?"

Her shade of red deepened.

-"N-Natsuki is just fine."

The older woman seemed surprised at the allowance of dropping honorifics since they recently met but smiled and answered in a content way.

-"Then you may call me Shizuru, Na-tsu-ki."

Natsuki scowled at the awkward pronunciation and the connection of intimacy when her name were spoken like that.

-"Where is Natsuki headed?"

-"How did you know I'm a traveler?"

-"The backpack is quite a hint."

Natsuki cursed her stupidity, of course she knew.

-"Besides...Natsuki seemed not to familiar with bloodshed or with the knowledge about Yomas."

-"Yomas?"

The older woman simply turned her head towards the bloody corpses and Natsuki's puzzled gaze followed to the horrid creatures laying in the pool of blood, the mere

thought of them made her shudder.

-"They fed on human flesh however once they were to human except they chose the cowardly way instead of dying with honor."

A questioning look adorned Natsuki's face and she looked at the older woman with a sort of awe.

-"When humans is fed upon they are given the choice to die or be reborn as a Yoma it is mostly during torture but still the choice is theirs to make. This area is rumored to be one of their bases where they reside. Hardly any people come here nowadays, for an apparent reason I suppose. That makes me wonder, what exactly brings you out here then?"

Those red eyes were once again focused on her and she could not shake the feeling of being looked upon by a predator. The newly gained information also frightened

her for she had carelessly walked inside this village without knowing the facts. But the thought of her mission hardened her resolve and Shizuru sensed the sudden

determination.

-"I'm looking for "The Red Viper"..."

A quiet gasp was heard and Natsuki frowned. But when she looked Shizuru's way she had already recovered making it impossible to read her facial expression.

-"...I heard that she was in this area so I came to look."

-"What business do you have with her?"

The sudden interest the older woman had for the topic worried Natsuki a bit.

-"To kill her."

-"To...kill her you say. For what particular reason?"

-"It's personal."

-"Oh, of course. Forgive me. Will you not give up? It seems dangerous to seek her out and the possibility for you to find her is not in your favor."

-"I won't give up until I find her."

"I see. Then I shall accompany you on your journey, is that acceptable?"

"But...why?"

"As a token of my gratitude-"

"But...but I didn't do anything you were the one doing all the fighting and-"

"...for being nice enough to care. That is an enough reason alone."

They stood there and silently observing each other. The air around returned to peacefulness but the story has just begun.

--

* * *

Oh, the fun begins from here. So how was it? Anything that seemed odd? Anything not clear enough? Any questions you have please do ask and I'll do my best in answering each and everyone of them. For those who reviewed in the prologue I thank you from the bottom of my heart because it was you who made me not give up on this story and I apologize for not updating it in a while.


End file.
